


Midnight

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light BDSM undertones, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Allura, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom shiro, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: He knew her.He knew Allura like the back of his hand. His hand could navigate her curves like he had it all mapped out. He knew that if he pressed his lips to her that one spot, her breathing would hitch in a way that would drive him completely wild.Then he’d gone off and died, and Lotor had taken his job.Shiro doesn't do well with sharing. It's about time he got his girl back.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reddishblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/gifts).



> possessive behavior/ jealous shiro as requested by @mochaslatte ! basically smut.

He knew her.

 

He knew Allura like the back of his hand. His hand could navigate her curves like he had it all mapped out. He knew that if he pressed his lips to her that _one_ spot, her breathing would hitch in a way that would drive him completely wild. 

 

Then he’d gone off and died, and Lotor had taken his job.

 

Allura had seemed happy like the rest of the team to see him, but to Shiro, she had seemed different, detached. He assumed that maybe he was just viewing her differently, but after a few days of him resting and her taking care of him with a professional outlook, he knew that something was off. Maybe it was the way that her hands no longer lingered, she no longer looked him in the eyes when she talked. 

 

Damn it, he was going to find out what the hell had happened.

 

It didn’t take too long for him to find out what was the root of the problem. After a long day of training the team, (he really needed to work on his control with his Altean arm), he had sent them all off to bed. He found that he couldn’t sleep, and wandered around the ‘house’ they were staying at for the night. A light from the kitchen alerted him, and he wandered inside, curious. Allura stood, a warm mug of something clasped in her hands. Her eyes were closed, as she inhaled whatever she was drinking.

 

He made his way up behind her, his arms sliding around her waist. He missed this. He missed her. He cradled her to his chest, relishing in the feeling of being able to hold her once more.

 

“Shiro..” She recognized, and her utterance of his name wasn’t in a tone where she was rejecting him, rather breathy and tired. She’d missed this as well. Of course, the grace period she allowed him up, and soon she was pulling away, turning to face him.

 

“We can’t.” She mumbled. 

 

“Why not?” He asked her quietly, his hands resting on either side of the counter. “We were fine before…a whole bunch of things happened.”

 

“I can’t—I can’t sleep with you.” She mumbled, her gaze ducking slightly. 

 

“Why? Is it because I’m not me? Because my arm is different? Or is it because of Lotor?” He asked, and as he heard her breath catch, he knew that he had hit home. 

 

“You’re afraid.” He mumbled, pressing her into the counter slightly as he leaned forward. “You’re afraid that I’m going to do the same thing that he did to you. That you’re going to be played again. Here’s the thing, Allura. I’m the one who loves you. I’m your paladin. I’m yours, which means that you are mine. You were never, ever his.” Shiro mumbled, his lips gently grazing the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks.

 

He’s pleased when she doesn’t say anything to contradict that, just grips onto his shirt. She’d be able to push him off easily if she wanted to, he’s left that option open for her, but she doesn’t take it. She doesn’t want to. Right now she’s too enamored with the way his lips spark up little fires on her skin, or the way his voice gets low and husky.

 

“My princess. Mine to protect, mine to serve.” His voice gets lower than she thought possible, and it’s reverential. Her hands slide slowly up his chest to wind around his neck, and all she can think about is the firm pressure of his hands curled around her waist. 

 

“Show me.” She breaths out, a challenge, and judging by the glint as his eyes narrow, he’s accepting it.“Make me forget about him. Make me forget about Lotor.”

 

His name on her lips made Shiro growl ever so slightly, and in a fluid motion, he scoops her up. His pace is fast to his room, and she doesn’t even care. She can feel the desire rolling off of him, and it’s clear in his darkened eyes as he sets her on his bed after he closes and locks the door. 

 

He tugs at her loose night shirt. “Off.” He growls. 

 

“Maybe if you throw in a please,” She teases, her eyes glimmering. She knows exactly what she’s doing to him.

 

“Off.” He tugs again, and the look he gives her promises retribution if she tries to say anything witty, so she shuts up and pulls the fabric over her head, tossing it somewhere.

 

Her breasts are out in the open, and she’s pleased with the way his eyes widen with surprise. His hands cup her breasts, and she’s slightly in shock from how cold his hands are. “No bra?” He asks her. 

 

She shakes her head, and he smirks. “My life just got a whole lot easier. I’ll bet that you aren’t wearing panties either.” 

 

She isn’t, but she isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of being right just yet, so she allows him to tug down her boy shorts and take in her naked form.

 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” She asks, a purse in her lips as she raises an eyebrow at him.There’s only a few things she liked more than Altea, and seeing Shiro undressed was one of them.

 

His only response is him tugging off his sweats and shirt, until he’s completely bare in front of her. He leans down between her legs, their lips almost brushing. She can feel her nipples being brushed by his chest, and even that makes her want to moan quietly, but she stifles it for now.

 

“Is my princess happy now?” He asks her with a tone that makes her want to smack him.

 

“Not quite.” Comes the snarky reply, but he isn’t fazed at all. 

 

“Oh, that will be remedied over the course of tonight. I promise you, princess, my name will be the only one falling from your lips tonight. Not his.” He smirks, and she decides she likes the dark possessive gleam in his eyes. 

 

She barely has time to come up with something else before his hands are fondling her breasts once more, his thumbs stroking over her pert nipples. He places hot, openmouthed kisses to the valley between the mounds of flesh, but otherwise doesn’t pay much attention. He trailed kisses down the flat of her stomach, and grinned when the soft gasp slipped out of her mouth when his tongue darted out to circle her navel. He continues his descent, and runs his fingers down the soft down of hairs. Suddenly theres fire pooling in her belly with pain and pleasure, and she realizes that he’s not-so gently tugged on her hairs, and fuck, that gets her.

 

He knows her. Too well. 

 

He pauses near her entrance, his nose barely brushing her lips, his hands holding her legs open. It’s slow at first. A long lick at her clit sends her reeling, gasping, but he’s inconsistent. He’s reacquainting himself to her, letting her juices simmer on his tastebuds. 

 

“Get on with it.” She groaned, and isn’t surprised when he backs it up with a “As you wish, my princess,” And buried his face in her.

 

His tongue is magical, oh so magical. He sent waves of heat up and down her spine, and he felt so good. So good. He was incessantly lapping at her clit, tonguing her folds. Sometimes the tip flicked into her entrance, but her clit is being ravished. She was close, she was close to her orgasm already, and she should have been embarrassed, but she wasn’t. Not around him. Right when she was on the brink—he stopped. He _stopped_?!

 

Wait—he’s pressed a finger against her lips. “Suck for me?” He asked, but she knew it was more of a command than a question. She opened her lips anyways and wrapped her mouth around the finger, swirling her tongue around the digit. When he finally pulled it out of her mouth, the digit was glistening. He stroked his finger against her folds, teasing, until he gently slid it into her. 

 

The effect was immediate. “Shiro—“ She gasped, feeling his finger inside of her.

 

“My name.” His voice was low, smooth. “I want you to say my name.”

 

“Takashi-“ She amended, and arched her back slightly when he slid another finger into her. He waited a moment, letting her adjust, before he worked a third into her. He began to pump them in and out, his rewards being the soft moans that only increased in volume as he attached his mouth once more. He began to scissor his fingers inside of her, and as his fingers brushed against something, he knew that she was once again, close to orgasming. That was too close for him, and without warning, he withdrew his fingers and mouth from her, leaving panting as frustration set over her.

 

“What—?!” She gasped, and immediately writhed once more as his cock pressed against her swollen pussy lips.

 

“I want you to come with me.” He said simply, and tilted his head. “Condom?” He asked.

 

“No—no—“ She gasped, reaching to wrap her hand around his cock, positioning him at her entrance. “Not needed.” She mumbled. “I need you.”

 

He figured that he had made her frustrated enough, and sank into her, his cock pushing in halfway, then all the way. His nerves sparked up like lightning bolts, and he groaned as he felt her walls expand to invite him, before contracting against him. The squeezing nearly made him see stars.

 

“You’re so tight for me-“ He panted, and gave her a moment before gently beginning to move within her. His pace increased quickly, and he wasn’t able to stop himself before he was shoving in and out of her. Her nails dug welts into his back that were sure to pain tomorrow, but right now, the young couple was lost in reclaiming their lost love.

 

“Lotor could never love you like I could.” Shiro panted as he thrust into her, his lips attaching to a sweet spot right on her neck.

 

“Never, ever. I’m yours, Takashi. Only—only yours.” Allura moaned out, her knuckles white from where she was gripping the bedsheets with delight. He filled her in a way that no one else could, gave her what she needed the most.

 

Their sweaty bodies slid and slicked off of one another, and the friction between their bodies only added to the pleasure. His fingers tangled in her hair, her nails digging into his skin, and the soft whispers of each other’s name were quite prayers rolling into the night.

 

Allura was the first to hit her orgasm, and she came, a scream of his name flowing from her parted lips, her back bowing off the bed in a perfect arch, her chest heaving. He pumped within her, riding her through her orgasm, and came inside her. He shot off, warm spurts, filling her with his seed, and she didn’t seem to mind at all. He pulled out once he was finished, and flopped down next to her. Almost immediately, she curled her way into his arms, and he traced lazy circles on her body.

 

“Mine.” He mumbled, pulling her closer.

 

“Always.” She replied. 


End file.
